French Montana's Big Hit/Transcript
The episode begins with a cavernous boxing ring, where French Montana and Charlie Puth are about to fight each other Oscar Enestad: Presenting the Main Event. The Champion Karim Kharbouch a.k.a. French Montana! French Montana: I've been waiting for this Fight for years. There's no way I can lose. Oscar Enestad: And the challenger, Charles Otto Puth Jr. Charlie Puth: Here i go! (They put their gloves on) French Montana: (muffled, with subtitles) Prepare to lose! Charlie Puth: What? French Montana: (muffled, with subtitles) "Prepare to Lose"! Charlie Puth: (gestures to subtitles) This doesn't help. I can't read. Oscar Enestad: Get ready to fight!!! Charlie Puth: (from the audience) French Montana! French Montana: (muffled, with subtitles) Two Charlie Puth's?! Charlie Puth: No, not two Charlie Puth's, There's only one of me. (In the ring, Charlie Puth takes off a rubber mask. It's Stereo Mike!) Stereo Mike: We figured you'd rather fight someone your own size! French Montana: You know. You're right. I would love to fight someone my own size. You wait here. I'll go find someone. (runs off screaming) Stereo Mike: Come back and fight! (Charlie Puth laughs whilst Stereo Mike chases French Montana) Theme Song Charlie Puth: What kind of a game is that? French Montana: It's not a game. It's a scale model of a Bell X-1 Rocket Plane. The plane that broke a sound barrier. Charlie Puth: The sound barrier must be pretty hard. (Touches the pieces) Because this plane is all smashed up. French Montana: It's not smashed. I'm gonna build it. (Snatches the pieces from Charlie Puth) Stop touching everything or You'll mess up the pieces. Charlie Puth: I never heard of toys that come already broken! I'm going. Never say I don't go. When you want me to go, Because I'm going. Like that. The minute you want me to go. I'm on my way out of here. No waiting. French Montana: Go already! Charlie Puth: And if you say please, I go even faster. Because When I... (French Montana growls at Charlie Puth while turning his head red) (Charlie Puth runs away) A week later.. (French Montana paints his plane until he was interruped by Charlie Puth) Charlie Puth: Is that a same broken plane when you're fixing yesterday? French Montana: Don't do that. I need to concentrate! Charlie Puth: That's a pretty color. (Accidentally spills the red paint which angers French Montana) French Montana: Charlie! Charlie Puth: (Laughing nervously) Bye! Three days later... French Montana: I've been working on a plane all week. It's hard but I'm almost done. (Sees Charlie Puth playing with his plane) Charlie, don't touch that. The paint isn't dry. (angrily snatches his plane from which caused him to cry) Charlie Puth: Oh Mama! Mommy, French Montana made my hands red! Kygo: I never thought about it before. But being an only child is nice. At French Montana's room... French Montana: It's the best thing I've ever made. (In Imagination...) Governor: You win the blue ribbon. (Audience clap) (French Montana flies his Bell X-1) (Back to reality) French Montana: This calls for a celebration snack. Charlie: (Comes out of his room) Did I hear you say cookies? (Sees a plane and sneakily enters French Montana's room to touch his plane) French Montana: *off-screen* Good boy. Charlie Puth: Charles Otto Puth Jr. to headquarters. Sound barrier broken. What's my next mission, General. (Sees an open window) There's a good breeze today, General. At the living room... French Montana: French Montana, winner of 5000 blue ribbons. Request of landing colorants. (Charlie Puth accidentally tosses French Montana's model plane) Charlie Puth: French Montana, you made that plane all wrong. It doesn't fly at all. French Montana: Oh no, Charlie, i made it exactly right... WHAT?!? Outside the house (French Montana sees his broken plane) Charlie Puth: If it could break the sound barrier, falling out of the window shouldn't be able to break it. French Montana: I told you not to touch it. Charlie Puth: You build it all wrong. Did you even read the instructions? It didn't fly for one second. It's not my fault if you made a plane that can't fly. French Montana: I TOLD YOU... NOT TO TOUCH IT! (punches Charlie Puth's arm) (Charlie Puth begins to cry) Stephen Puth: Karim Kharbouch, i have to talk with you! French Montana: Uh-oh! Real name! Meanwhile... Charlie Puth: Are they gonna amputake my arm? Debra Puth: No, honey, it's amputate, not amputake. Charlie Puth: They're gonna amputate?! Debra Puth: No. I'm in charge, and I'm putting ice on it. (She does so, and Charlie Puth begins to shriek) Debra Puth: What's wrong? Charlie Puth: That's cold! Stephen Puth: Apologize to my brother! French Montana: No way! He should apologize to me! I worked all week on this. (shows him the broken model plane) I told him million times not to touch it! (Charlie Puth walks past them) Charlie Puth: You're bad! Category:Transcripts